


An imaginary waffle

by crazed_peanut



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One Shot, POV First Person, dan waffles on younow, liveshow, waffle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazed_peanut/pseuds/crazed_peanut
Summary: So I noticed that at the end of today's Liveshow when Dan was talking about trailers he said ""Our" channel" and it ind of inspired me.What would Dan's defense be for using "our" instead of "mine" or "Phil's".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I tried to make this as "in-character" for Dan as humanly possible. It's super short and super sweet and I relate to Dan, okay? Leave me alone...  
> All events and characters of the story are a figment of my imagination.

“Why did you say “our” Youtube channel last week” asks Ella.

Hahahha that right. I was just talking about the trailers for the documentaries we’re releasing…

“Are they going to be on Youtube”-yes, they are-they will be available on Youtube Red.

Okay, right….you know… me and Phil… we spend a lot of time together- we work together, we LIVE together for fucks sake and sometimes I say things and they’re just stupid things I blurt out right, that don’t mean anything… I mean… I could have said “my channel” but it’s still a joint project, right? Phil has just as much to do with it as me. And I feel like… a couple of years ago… I could have made it a point to say something’s going up on MY channel, on danisnotonfire, but now… I just don’t care anymore! It’s me and Phil working on this thing together for you guys and in the end… which channel it goes up on is… it’s not the point. The point is we have a product which we’ve been developing for so long… together and with the help of actual professionals who know what the fuck they’re doing and we’re proud of it. Me and Phil… don’t yell at me in the chat, I know it’s “Phil and I”, I know, okay?.... me and Phil have put so much effort to put out this thing for our audience, our followers, for you and… sometimes I feel that the focus shifts from the thing itself- from what we’ve created, which is normal, you’re here for us, for our personas… personalities, whatever, but… at the end of the day we put in so much work and all we want is for you to look at that thing, that documentary on my channel, on Phil’s channel, whatever and just… be happy and be proud of us and what we’ve done as a community…

“Do you have a joint bank account” not answering that one!

“STOP WAFFLING” you’re all screaming at me… okay, I’ll stop. Just… you know… the people that’ve been here a while they know not to overanalyze everything I say in a liveshow because in the end it’s just me waffling and saying some words and if I said “my” or “our” channel doesn’t matter, okay? What’s the point? Whatever…

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comment with your opinion on my imaginary "Dan waffle" and hit kudos if you enjoyed this extremely short thingy.  
> If you like my writing check out my other works, which are hosted here and only here (since I don't have a tumblr)  
> P.s.: I might have been tipsy when I wrote this.


End file.
